


Tied Up and Desperate

by yaoi_yuri_lover_404



Category: Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt
Genre: Bondage, Brief is in highschool but I don't know if he's underaged, Desperation, F/M, I didn't tag it as underaged but it might be, Kinda, Male Desperation, Omorashi, Wetting, bladder desperation, idk what else to tag this as, wikipedia doesn't say his age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 10:28:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11273610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaoi_yuri_lover_404/pseuds/yaoi_yuri_lover_404
Summary: Panty and Brief are hunting for a ghost and end up getting tied up. Brief didn't have the chance to use the bathroom before leaving so he's desperate.I'll never get better at writing summaries.





	Tied Up and Desperate

'How did I get myself into this situation?' Brief wonders to himself as he shifts awkwardly, trying to get the ropes tied around his ankles and wrists to loosen. Panty is tied up next to him, they're back to back and they're being held together by a rope tied tightly around their waists. It's pressing right into the poor ginger boy's overfilled bladder. They were on a mission, just the two of them, to hunt a ghost that's supposedly kidnapping people, tying them up, and doing god only knows what to them. It was supposed to be simple. Brief would distract the ghost while Panty shot the fuck out of it but no. They both got captured because Panty got distracted by some hot tied up guy and Brief couldn't hold off the ghost any longer. Fuck, he really should've gone to the bathroom before leaving. Garterbelt was screaming at them to go so he really didn't have much of a choice anyway. Garterbelt really scares him and he certainly wasn't going to hold Panty up by taking a potty break. He really wishes he would have.

He squirms more. Fuck, he's so full. He glances down at his stomach. He can see his bladder bulging against his jumpsuit. The rope is pressing right in the middle of his bladder. He lets out a loud whine when Panty jerks forward and ends up pressing the rope down tightly on his bladder. He feels a bit of piss dribble out of the tip of his cock. He whimpers and clamps his legs together. "Can you quit whining like a little bitch?" Panty snaps at him. "Y-yeah, sorry..." He says quietly. Panty can't know how desperate he is no matter what happens. She just started to kind of like him after they had sex and saved the world and everything. He really doesn't want to ruin his chances of being with the girl of his dreams because he needs to piss. He decides to just shut his mouth and wait it out. 

"Damn, I really wish that creepy fucking perv ghost wouldn't have taken my goddamn panties." Panty complains. She's been complaining for the past 5 minutes and it's really starting to get on Brief's nerves. He has a real reason to complain but he can't. He just can't. He wishes he could just tell her and maybe she could try to be helpful for once but he knows that isn't how it'll go. She'll either be disgusted, make fun of him, or most likely both. He sighs and bites his lip. He wishes he could at least grab himself. He's stuck pressing his thighs together in hopes he can hold long enough for Stocking to come and save them. 'Fuck fuck fuck, I need to go sooo bad!" He whines to himself inside his head. "When the fuck is my useless sister going to come? I bet she's off somewhere eating cake or shopping at hot topic." Panty whines. "Will you please shut the fuck up? You're getting on my last nerve with your constant complaining. It's bad enough we're tied together, you don't need to give me a migraine on top of it!" Brief yells at her. It's really rare for Brief to yell out of anger. It's usually just out of fear so Panty is shocked when he yells like that. She frowns, not saying another word. 

Brief is going to hate himself later for yelling at her but he honestly doesn't care right now. He usually finds her voice to be very beautiful but it gets quite annoying when you're tied up, have to pee, and someone is constantly complaining. At least she's quiet now. He squeezes his thighs together tighter, sudden throbbing in his lower abdomen reminding him of his pressing need to relieve himself. He doesn't know how much longer he'll be able to hold it. Maybe he should just say something and get it over with. He whimpers loudly, much louder than he expected. "Brief, I know you told me not to talk but are you okay? Are you hurt?" Panty asks, showing genuine concern for once. "I-I'm okay. Don't worry about it." He mumbles, wishing he had the courage to just tell her what's wrong. He squeezes his thighs together tightly, trying to keep the ocean of piss inside of him. He whines when a bit of piss dribbles out of the tip of his cock and dampens his boxers. 

"Seriously Brief, what's wrong?" She sounds really concerned now. "I...a-ah.." He lets out a moan as a long spurt of piss shoots out of the tip of his cock, soaking the front of his boxers and dampening the crotch his jumpsuit. Another stream of piss comes out of him. He can't hold on any longer. He managed to stop the stream but he's constantly dribbling now. He just can't do it. He lets out a sigh in defeat as he uncrosses his legs. He immediately starts to go, quickly soaking his jumpsuit and creating a puddle under him. He moans out quiet noises of relief, pleasure, and embarrassment. "What's going on?" She asks and then she feels warm liquid start to dampen the back of her dress. Since they're so close the puddle has gotten big enough to reach her. "Why is my ass wet and warm?" She says then realizes what must be happening. "Are you fucking pissing yourself?!" She yells out in shock. "Ah..mmm..yeah.." He moans out as he continues to empty his bladder. 

Once he's finally finished the embarrassment starts to set in. "Oh my god." He whines. "I just fucking pissed myself like a child." He starts to cry. Panty just sits there, unsure what to do. She's never been good at comforting people. "Hey, don't worry about it." She says, trying to keep calm. "It was just an accident, you couldn't hold it. Why didn't you tell me you had to go?" "What?" Brief says. "You aren't going to yell at me or call me gross or a baby? You're being nice to me for once?" He asks, genuinely surprised. "You're upset, I didn't think it would be a good idea to upset you more." She shrugs. Brief looks down at his soaked clothes and the puddle beneath them. "I'm sorry." He says quietly. "I would've held it if I could but I couldn't. It hurt so bad." "It's okay, Stocking will be here soon to save us and after that you can go get cleaned up. Maybe I could join you?" She asks with a smirk on her face. "Really? You still want to be with me?" He asks skeptically. "I do. Maybe you could try wetting for me sometime. Those noises of pleasure were enough to get me turned on." She giggles. Brief's cheeks turn bright red. He's glad she can't see his face right now.

Not long after, Stocking comes to their rescue. She kills the ghost and frees them quite quickly. Of course she notices the wet clothes and puddle of pee but when she starts to make fun of Brief, Panty stops her. She tells her it was an accident and he couldn't help it. Brief smiles. The girl he loves is actually sticking up for him instead of joining her sister in the taunting. He hugs the blonde girl tightly. She hugs him and rubs his back. Brief is happy to have her. Once they get back Panty and Brief take a nice, long shower together. Panty takes her time washing every inch of his body, making sure to take extra time to take care of his hard dick. Panty gives Brief a lot of shit but in the end, they just love each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here's one of the fics I've been wanting to write that no one ever wanted. I don't really like the way this turned out to be honest. Panty is out of character at some points and Brief is too. This was basically just an experiment. I love the show Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt and Brief is my favorite character. You guys should check out the show if you haven't already. They have episodes about shit, boogers, and vomit so I'm shocked they didn't cover piss. The show isn't as gross as it sounds, trust me. It's really funny. I hope they make a season two some day. Anyway, I hope you liked this weird, experimental fanfic. I hope someone got some enjoyment out of this. My friend said they liked it. Please comment your opinions on this fic. I'd really appreciate it. Thanks for reading, everyone. :)


End file.
